


Achilles Otherwise

by joufancyhuh



Series: Bad Puns & Finger Guns [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: 100 word drabble, Canon, F/M, Month of Fanfiction, initial meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Shena winks; Achilles falls.





	Achilles Otherwise

**Author's Note:**

> Month of Fanfiction  
> Day 14: 100 Word Drabbles

Like Achilles, she topples; charm, her only weakness. So easily exploited in a wink of an exile’s eye.

_Goodbye, Reason._

She crumbles in Shena’s absence, quivering in the spot he left her. Is he watching her from a corner of the room, enjoying the shock and confliction and _lust_ flickering across her face?

_Goodbye, Penchant For Law-Abiding Citizens Like Herself._

Her brother says she likes bad boys. It’s never that simple, the feeling of liquefying under something as simple as a wink and a few well-timed words.

_Goodbye, Sanity._

She needs to stay away, but she already knows she won’t.


End file.
